Techniques for a retainer-equipped roller having no inner and outer rings is conventionally well known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-74071 (patent document 1). As for a cage and roller disclosed in the patent document 1, a column part of a retainer is positioned out of a pitch circle of a roller row to increase the number of rollers which are arranged, and thereby increasing load capacity of a retainer-equipped roller.